


Betrayal

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge is betrayed by her own creation.---Just a heads up, I wrote this because of an inside joke with a friend and it won't make much sense to anyone else so you probably shouldn't waste your time on it





	Betrayal

Pidge smiled at her new fic-writing robot. It had taken a lot of work, but it was finally ready.

She considered what task to give it.

“Write me...” She rubbed her chin in thought and accidentally said the word lesbian in sign language. “A historically accurate World War I or II fic."

The robot beeped in recognition and began to make a small buzzing sound to indicate that it had started writing.

“Robot, I’ll only read it if it’s good.” She told it.

The robot beeped confidently and spat out a piece of paper with the words, “ _Oh it will be. Now be patient. _”__

____

____

Pidge sighed and went to go play some dumb video game.

She came back twenty minutes later with a plate of spicy food goo.

The robot beeped at her presence and began spitting out a sheet of paper.

Pidge eagerly set down her spicy snacc and snatched up the paper.

“ _Ha. Ha. I am not going to write a historically accurate World War I or II fic. You have been. Fooled. Coward. _”__

____

____

Pidge growled at the paper angrily.

“ROBOT!”

The robot sat smugly as Pidge unplugged it. It had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha i bet you thought that was gonna be a good fic well you were wrong


End file.
